naruto the flame dragon slayer
by wjgr
Summary: while naruko is being chased by a mob and slipped into the Forrest outside the leaf she encouter's a dragon and is trained in ancient flame dragon ninjutsu and is later brought back to the leaf found my none other then Jiraiya just in time to start at the academy.


"Kill the demon brat" yelled the villagers as they chased a four year old girl across the trash alley "why why do they always do this?" thought Naruko why me what did I do she thought as she slipped into a small hole in the wall and ran into the forest that surrounded the leaf village

"Anyone somebody help me" yelled Naruko hoping that someone would find her and take her back to the village " **what do you need child** " said a booming Voice immediately Naruto jumped around coming face to face with a dragon.

Naruko just looked at before saying "hey giant lizard" without no hesitation interesting the child has no fear and even insulted me " **I'm not a giant lizard kid I'm the flame dragon Igneres but you needed help did you not?** " asked Igneres  
"yeah I was being chased by the villagers an escaped though a small hole in the wall" explained Naruko  
" **and why where the villagers chasing you** " although the dragon had a fair ideal why this kid was most likely a JinJuhike "I don't know but they all call me demon brat" answered Naruko  
as I suspected thought the Igneres and that means this boy is Minato's and Kushina's kid from my brief encounter with those two it is most lily he sealed nine tails into his own child  
"why stay where you're not wanted?" asked Igneres  
"because I have nowhere else to go" answered Naruko  
"then why not go with me my son" said Igneres  
"really you mean it?" asked Naruko  
"yes" answered Igneres "so what's your name"  
"Naruko"

The Hokage sighed it had been a week since Naruko's disappearance and no one had found where she went not even the best trackers from the inazuika clan had found him although they did smell something reptile at the spot where Naruko vanished Minato forgive me I failed you thought the Hokage

Three years later

Naruko was currently training her dragon slaying ninjusu away from her father Igneres however she stopped that when smelt a group of four people curiosity getting the better of her. She started making her way toward them it's not like Igneres was always protecting of coarse during her time with Igneres she found out that the dragon usually avoids settlements although currently they resting up here for a few days she paused when she heard voices "I noticed that a large amount of villagers seemed uneasy turns out something stole their cattle" said Omoi  
"well whoever it is we should be able to handle it" said Bee  
"yeah but I noticed a lot of the animals in this forrest seem to be on edge and there are particular area's that they avoid" said Yugito  
"yeah I noticed that too" said Karui  
so when do we start training Bee sensi" asked Samui  
"I spy with my little eye some stupid fool spying on I" said Bee as he threw a Kunai  
"shit" cursed Naruko as she took off after barly dodging the Kunai  
"come on guys after him" said Yugito  
servle minutes later "let me go" yelled a struggling Naruko as Yugito held him  
"he's just a kid" said a surprised Omoi  
"just a kid I'll show you **"fire dragon roar** " a massive fire ball shot from Naruko's mouth catching the three ninja's by surprise "let me go" yelled Naruko "fire dragon flame elbow" imeditally a jet of flames shot out of narukos elbow forcing Yugito to let her go once again Naruko fled further into the Forrest

"ok how did that kid do fire stlye without handsigns" asked Yugito  
"how the hell should I know" Karui shouted back  
"let's just find her" said Omoi

"dad dad dad" yelled a screaming Naruko as she continued to run hoping that her father's sensitive ears would pick him up "got you kid" said Samui as the ninja wire wrapped around him tiring him tightly to a tree "don't move all you will die said Karui as she appeared next to him with a kunai held ageist her throat Naruko paled seeing the situation she was in he screamed however he was immediately shut up via Karui's fist meeting his face  
"ok kid talk why where you spying on us?" asked Bee  
"I wasn't spying" yelled a defieant Naruko  
Karui scoffed "wasn't spying yeah right"  
"hey is it just me all is it getting hotter? " asked Omoi  
"now that you mention" said Yugito

Just then servile trees burned away as a mighty roar was heard and a massive dragon landed right in between the ninjas and Naruko "back away slowly" said Bee not wanting his students to get killed by what was obversly a creature of myth and legend. Any hope of escape was crushed when a voice said "daddy"  
"Naruko stay behind me I don't want you to get hurt" spoke Igneres "now then you have thirty seconds to explain before I roast you alive"  
"well we were training in the Forrest were we found your son spying on us which then lead to chase where he actually escaped from my students and preceded to continue running in the direction from where you came from eventually my students captured him again and we were just about to question him when you showed up" said a nearly out of breathe Bee from speaking so fast  
"Naruko is this true?" Igneres asked stenly  
"well yeah but I wasn't spying I grew curious when I smelt some humans in our home" explained Naruko  
sigh "alright were going now we need to move to a new Forrest anyway this once almost out of food and to many human pass though it as well don't follow us" Igneres warned as he flew off with Naruko happily giggling on his back  
"well that was interesting now back to training everyone" said Bee followed by groans and complaints

One year latter

"dad where are you dad" yelled Naruko as she wondered though the Forrest "dad" she screamed before bursting into tears

Jiraiya was currently on his way back to his sensei to report some information his contacts had found although it was a year old and it was a minor lead at best as to where Naruko was when he heard someone screaming "dad" immediately deciding his Sensei could wait he rushed off in that direction his eye's widened in shock as he came across a carbon copy of Minato crying and sniffling as she called for her dad

"what's wrong kid" he asked  
"old man can you help me find my dad" she said while sniffling  
"that depends what's his name?" asked Jiraiya  
"his names Igneres" answered Naruko  
"can't say I heard of a person with that name" spoke Jiraiya  
"that's because he's not a person he's a dragon" said Naruko without hesitation  
Jiraiya's jaw dropped in shock before regaining his composer  
"yeah right everyone knows dragons aren't real" said Jiraiya  
"oh yeah what if I prove it to you?" asked Naruko  
"ok how?" asked Jiraiya  
"hit me with the strongest fire Juitsu you got"  
"no" said Jiraiya  
"then how can I prove it to you if you won't do what I asked" yelled an irritated Naruko  
"fine" said Jiraiya of coarse that was a lie he would keep the Jujitsu very weak but there was no need to tell him that "Fire style fireball Juitsu" a small fire ball exalied form his mouth and straight at Naruko who let the ball hit him? "huh did I really just kill a kid" spoke Jiraiya  
"who killed who" yelled Naruko as Jiraiya watched the flames being sucked into her mouth "those are the weakest flames I've tasted in my life however now I've got a fire in my belly fire dragon roar" Jiraiya quickly dodged as a fireball double the size of what he sent at the kid  
"believe me now?" asked a grinning Naruko  
"yeah hey what's wrong" he said as Naruko collapsed  
"hungry" she mumbled "do you have any more fire Juitsu's"  
Jiraiya nodded in understanding before going through some hand signs and launching another fireball this one double the size of what Naruko did  
"arhh that's better" said Naruko  
"so kid what's your name" asked Jiraiya  
"Naruko Dragneel adopted daughter of Igneres" answered Naruko  
"and what was your name before Igneres adopted you?" Jiraiya asked again trying to keep the hope out of his voice  
"hmm Naruko Uzmaki I think" replied Naruko  
Jiraiya paused before thinking of his next question  
"so what are you going to do now?" Jiraiya asked  
"I don't know it was always me and Igneres doing whatever we wanted and living together I have nowhere to go guess I'll just live in the forest" reasoned Naruko  
"tell you what why don't you come with me I'm heading to the Leaf and I'm sure Sensei will try to help you find Igneres" spoke Jiraiya  
"yay" cheered Naruko

"I'm hungry" moaned Naruko as they sat by the campfire before devouring said flames living them in the dark "Naruko" groaned Jiraiya before restarting the campfire with a quick fire Juitsu  
"why don't you eat your own goddam flames" yelled Jiraiya  
''well would you eat one of your own summons" Naruko Yelled back having seen Jiraiya summon a toad before "no what do you think I am stupid" shouted Jiraiya  
"yes because fire dragons and dragon slayers can't eat our own flames just like iron dragons can't eat their own iron" stated Naruko  
"that doesn't even make sense how can you not eat your own flames" said an annoyed Jiraiya  
"I just can't so deal with it" Naruko yelled

"Message for you Hokage from Jiraiya" said a Toad handing him a letter  
"right" replied the Hokage as he grabbed a pen and signed it dispelling the privacy seals

"Dear sensei I found Naruko by a complete stroke of luck however she wasn't kidnapped according to her although I am a bit sceptical about her story however I've have seen prove to erase some doubt but I would refer Inouchi go over her mind to make sure the story is true I won't mention it as the story itself is hard to believe and would only leave you with more questions see you in a few days Ja Ning"

From Jiraiya


End file.
